


【瑞莫】吸血派对

by xmm



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmm/pseuds/xmm
Summary: 吸血鬼瑞克×人类莫蒂ooc有
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 62





	【瑞莫】吸血派对

  
这真的太糟糕了。他明明只是跟着流程走，在莫蒂福利中心填写了一张表。等着机构的人重新给他分配一个瑞克，他朋友中这样做的人不少。毕竟，没有瑞克的莫蒂在瑞城中毫无人权。  
  
但“人权”和生命安全比不值一提，坐在福利机构接待大厅的人也是个莫蒂，滑稽的小胡子在说话时微微抖动。“放心，这个瑞克绝对合你心意。”  
  
“我-我不确定，”莫蒂捏住黄色T恤的衣角，不知道在心里说了多少次“老天”，“我的意思是，呃，你说他他真的不会伤害我吗？”  
  
“老兄，勇敢点。”小胡子莫蒂挑眉，“别忘了，你的懦弱行为害死了你上一个瑞克。”  
  
听到此话，莫蒂脸色又苍白几分。对面说的没错，他原先的瑞克在rac-56星遇害，因为他倒霉地晚了半秒打开传送枪。  
  
老天，别在提这茬了。  
  
“那个次元的人都是吸血鬼，饲养人类的技术可是一绝。”小胡子莫蒂目光在瑞克登记表上扫了眼，保证道，“放心，瑞克说吸血鬼是绝对绅士…嘿，他来了。”  
  
——  
  
他克制着尖叫的欲望，跟着吸血鬼瑞克穿过传送门，那边的房间布置得像十八世纪的恐怖城堡。墙上烛台在他们走过立即熄灭。  
  
吸血鬼瑞克与其他瑞克并无太大不同，除了他身穿黑色斗篷，领结工整地系在脖颈上。莫蒂被带向的房间似乎是地下室，谢天谢地，打开门没有飞出蝙蝠。  
  
“好了莫蒂，今晚你就睡这里。”  
  
男孩已经受到足够的惊吓。瑞克的声音更吓他一跳，腿脚忍不住发抖。  
  
“你，你说什么？”房间里不是棺材床，白色床单与环境格格不入。  
  
“我说——”瑞克盯着他，走近一步，“你抖什么？”  
  
“我，我-我想我可能患上了急性肌无力。”  
  
这个年代看起来可不像知道“肌无力”这种病，瑞克打了个嗝，语气不耐烦，“愚蠢无聊的借口。”他双臂环抱，不屑一顾，“嗝-我猜你现在是怕我怕得要尿裤子了。”  
  
万事开头难。  
  
但不管怎样，他终于有了一个瑞克，虽然他们并不在瑞城居住。前几个星期，莫蒂十分担心瑞克什么时候一时兴起，或那天惹他不高兴时，随手捉住自己咬断脖子。但这完全是多虑——瑞克对他完全没有兴趣。  
  
“要不要喝点火龙果汁瑞克？我我保证那比血甜的多。”  
  
“操你的莫蒂，你觉得我会蠢到喝你的血？你的血能比那些‘血女郎’更好？你-你太高估自己了，蠢货。”瑞克翻个白眼，又向他伸出手——这点倒是和其他瑞克一模一样，“快，现在把-嗝-把十字型改锥递给我。”  
  
“血女郎”这个词已经够惊悚了。莫蒂不想深究，瑞克却突然想起什么似的，“对！血女郎！”他瞪大眼睛摇晃着男孩，“操，今天的日子！妈的！莫蒂，你-你知不知道今天是什么日子…今天星际血吧打八折优惠！我怎么能忘记？”  
  
又是个惊悚的词。“事实上，我对此不是很……”  
  
“你太短浅了，听起来你就像刚从你妈肚子里生出来。”瑞克喝下一口白兰地，将手中工作推开，“去拿我的传送枪来！”  
  
“可是——”  
  
“没什么可是，”瑞克不耐烦地在桌子上摸着什么东西，“再不去，我就把你的脖子咬断。”  
  
传送枪总是高效率，莫蒂希望它的传送过程有一年那么长。他马上就知道了瑞克口中的“血女郎”是什么，莫蒂瞪大眼睛，酒吧灯红酒绿的光线打在那些台上热舞的红发女孩身上，她们看起来几乎没穿。  
  
“瑞克，我——”  
  
“闭嘴莫蒂，你得准备好进入吸血鬼社交了。”  
  
他现在没有心思，即使其中某个女孩长得挺像杰西卡。莫蒂刚刚站定脚根，无数双眼睛落在他身上。而瑞克没事人似的领着他往人最多的吧台走去。  
  
“嘿！瑞克老兄！好久不见！”  
  
吧台另一边的外星人有三双眼睛，和瑞克打招呼时其中两双看着他。莫蒂打赌，这鬼玩意绝对也是吸血长大的。  
  
瑞克神情自若，“哦哦，里奇，我们有二十年没见了吧？”  
  
“准确来说在我们星球上，是五十年。”莫蒂看见它递给瑞克一杯可疑的红色液体，“我还记得你的口味，瑞克老兄，来一杯我调的‘白兰地自杀’？”  
  
瑞克喝了一口。莫蒂坐在旁边，他快吐了，那味道绝对是血腥味。  
  
“够了，我要离开这里！”莫蒂从卡座窜起来，狠狠瞪着外公，“快点让我回去瑞克！”  
  
“操你的你个傻逼莫蒂，你你为什么不能老老实实地闭上嘴？”  
  
“这位是？”里奇看着他们。  
  
瑞克一翻白眼，“哈，给你介绍一下，这是我扫兴无聊白痴至极的外孙。”  
  
“你外孙？人类？”  
  
“这可说来话长。”  
  
瑞克沾了酒立即没了人影。莫蒂不能不神经紧绷，他走到哪里都被狠狠盯着，收到的搭讪倒是比出生到现在都多。  
  
“想来喝一杯吗？”  
  
红发女孩摸上莫蒂的脸，眉眼与杰西卡相似。莫蒂动摇了，他要像个男人一样接受邀请，“当-当然可以。”  
  
下一秒，女孩露出尖牙，眯起眼睛，“我猜你的血一定很好喝。”  
  
“哦，天啊……”  
  
“喂，小姐，放尊重点。”瑞克又不知什么时候出现在他旁边，和两个女孩左拥右抱，“想养宠物去那边找。这位可是我带来的人。”  
  
女孩悻悻离开。“喂，别这样说瑞克，”莫蒂不满地看着外公，“你说的好像我是你的所有物一样。”  
  
“你不是吗？”瑞克醉的不轻，血女郎的血掺了太多酒精，“愚蠢，莫蒂，这地方-嗝-这地方的人类女孩都在舞台上，管好你自己，除除非你想被吸干丢在垃圾桶里。”  
  
莫蒂懒得和他废话。但瑞克的话没错，他打算找一个绝对安全的地方。别在受这些醉吸血鬼骚扰。  
  
厕所。听起来绝对安全。  
  
莫蒂坐在马桶上。吸血鬼大多在外面狂欢，这里相对安静。他在盥洗台洗了把脸。这绝对是倒霉的一天，他想，甚至开始想念他那间阴森的卧室，至少比呆在这里强。  
  
不知过了多久。有什么人进来了。莫蒂听到声音。那人跌跌撞撞，像是撞在什么上，没了声音。  
  
听起来可不太好。莫蒂打算躲在厕所隔间不出声。他经过了一分钟的思想斗争，外面再没有声音。他就打开隔间门。  
  
出乎意料。坐在地上的竟是他醉醺醺的外公。  
  
“喂瑞克！醒醒。”莫蒂用手沾了水抹在瑞克脸上，丝毫没有让老人清醒，但至少别在这儿。莫蒂叹息一声，再次叫他，“瑞克，你-你听得到我说话吗？”  
  
瑞克抬起眼皮，“嗯？”  
  
“我说，别在这里睡。”  
  
莫蒂尽量抬着外公软绵绵的身体，“老天，你怎么这么重……”  
  
话没说完，莫蒂一个趔趄。这下可好，瑞克身体完全压在他上面。  
  
“老天啊。”莫蒂翻翻眼睛，推动身上的人，“瑞克你清醒一点。”  
  
纠缠半晌，瑞克终于发觉身下有什么东西，迷迷糊糊坐起身来。莫蒂不禁长舒一口气。  
  
“…你-你是新来的？”  
  
什么新来的？莫蒂无暇去想。瑞克太醉了，这不能怪他。男孩瞪大眼睛——下一刻，瑞克的手指摩挲上他的脖颈，隔着皮肉也能按压住他的动脉。  
  
里面血液流的飞快。都冲向他的大脑。“操你的瑞克，是我……”  
  
吸血鬼的动作阻止他继续说下去。瑞克的尖牙在温热的血管外面徘徊，恐怖极了。  
  
“嗝-别紧张。”  
  
该死的福利机构！  
  
尖牙毫不犹豫地刺破皮肤。莫蒂像触电般不住抖动，他连坐着的力气都快没有了。任凭瑞克抓紧他的肩膀。  
  
“啊……”  
  
他还在吸，迷糊得不知道怀中人是谁就吸走对方的血液。不该这样的。瑞克在撒谎，莫蒂不能忍住不流眼泪，什么“对他的血没兴趣”，他快把他吸干了还不松口，甚至能感受到液体被抽走的酥麻感觉。  
  
太奇怪了，莫蒂绝望地发现，他勃起了。  
  
“…别在这儿，瑞克。”  
  
失血过多让他头脑同样不太清醒。莫蒂咬咬牙，希望没人到厕所来。好在瑞克听懂了他的请求，厕所隔间装两个人略显拥挤。  
  
他解开裤子，小小的性器暴露在空气中。颤巍巍等着被怜爱。莫蒂发誓，他决没想过别的。他外公却懂得很，莫蒂反应过来，瑞克正一路向下。  
  
“等下！……”到口的拒绝被呻吟替代。瑞克含住了他，莫蒂瞪大眼睛，他不可一世的外公极富技巧地安慰口中那根颤动的东西。莫蒂的心脏也在发颤。瑞克精于此道，甚至知道他什么时候绝顶，坏心眼地用舌尖逗弄顶端小孔。  
  
“哦瑞克，不要这样——”  
  
拒绝完全没起作用。瑞克按住他的腰猛地向前推进狠狠吞入。  
  
莫蒂眼前浮现出白光。性器快要高潮时一抖一抖抵在瑞克的嗓子深处，就差这么一下——  
  
瑞克吐出他的。莫蒂呻吟一声，痛苦地伸手去抓硬的发疼的性器。却被老男人钳住手别在后面。  
  
“你干什么！”  
  
“别-别这么心急，小婊子。你想被我吸干你的血，嗯？”  
  
那音调放得很低，像魔鬼的呢喃。莫蒂害怕地颤抖，可惜身体不认为现在是危险状况。屁股里被塞进一根手指肆虐搅动。他该死地天赋异禀，没被插几下就湿得一塌糊涂，碰到一处，前面水亮的性器便委屈地留下眼泪。  
  
远远不够。男孩黑色的眼睛蒙上水雾，开始胡言乱语。  
  
“天啊，瑞克，瑞克，求你——”  
  
莫蒂瞪大眼睛，忍不住失声尖叫。瑞克用性器贯穿了他。老男人几乎没给他适应的时间，里面那根立即动作起来。莫蒂乱蹬的两条腿只能盘在他的腰间才能勉强维稳身体，哼哼唧唧地求瑞克慢点。  
  
瑞克的性爱也是他的作风，狂风骤雨般，领结被动作扯开，松垮挂在脖子上。男孩已经射过一次，他受不住性器在里面用力地小幅度碾磨，没几下又硬得像木棒，瑞克抓住他的手不让他自慰。射过一次的性器看起来和他的表情一样可怜。  
  
绝顶又要来临。莫蒂抖得像个筛子，他双臂无处安放，只能环住外公的脖子，却把他们的距离拉得更近。该死的酒气，吸血鬼本能让瑞克下意识用尖牙压迫他脖颈上鲜活的动脉。  
  
“瑞-瑞克，不行！”  
  
他的抗议从未被瑞克采纳，烂醉的瑞克也是。尖牙又咬进后颈那块皮肤——微微的刺痛感终于让莫蒂哭叫起来，淫荡地晃动腰部迎合屁股中性器最后的进出。  
  
谁来救救他，瑞克快把他吸干了，他会死在这里。莫蒂射的到处都是，甚至瑞克的斗篷上。眼泪在脸上干了又流，直到吸血鬼及时放过那里。莫蒂几乎失力，大口呼吸快要瘫在地上。  
  
该死的福利机构。  
  
“操你的……”  
  
很好，男孩尽力站起来，屁股里全是外公的精液。唯一能做的只有红着脸提上裤子。  
  
瑞克在一旁看着他。  
  
“莫-莫蒂，你-嗝-你带我来这里干什么？”  
  
“什么我带你来这里！”他愤怒地走出隔间，刚过度使用的性器和内裤摩擦让他双腿发软，精液在他屁股里晃荡，“操你妈瑞克！我现在必须回去！我说，现在！”  
  
罪魁祸首清醒了点，似乎在回想刚才的事情，挑起一边眉毛，“操莫蒂，天天啊，该不会我我刚刚操的是你！？”  
  
男孩看着他，眼睛还是红的。看起来好不可怜。  
  
“好了，好了，莫蒂。别用那副表情看着我。”瑞克摸摸他的头发，“我想我们得提前回家了。”

fin


End file.
